moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Essenport
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies |Row 4 title = Domain|Row 4 info = Kingdom of Kul Tiras|Row 5 title = Allegiance|Row 5 info = The Citrine Eagle Kingdom of Kul Tiras Grand Alliance|image = EssenMap-2.jpg|imagewidth = 300}}Essenport is a small harbor town off the eastern coast of Tirigarde Sound. Essenport was built to take advantage of the deep-water port alongside the small island. The deep-water port allows for larger ships to dock there. History Essenport was uninhabited for most of the time Humans have been on Kul Tiras. It wasn't until fifty years before the first war, a loyal and well decorated naval officer, Commodore Theodore Essen, requested to purchase the island from the Lord Admiral in exchange for his service to the Admiralty. The Lord Admiral agreed and raised him into minor gentry, creating the House of Essen. The House of Essen built up Essenport and mostly attract smaller merchant companies with all of the heavy traffic going to Boralus. Years later Essenport began to attract pirates under the guise of merchants hoping to evade Admiralty. Captain Matthew Essen, the Lord of Essenport, attempted to crack down on the pirates. Word had spread fast, however, and soon they were overwhelmed and the House of Essen ended. For six months, Essenport was a pirate haven. The chief pirate was Garret Bakers, who made offered safety from the admiralty ships in exchange for gold and good behavior to his rules. Essenport fell into disrepair. The Admiralty spared no mercy and retook the port with ease. The pirates had completely burned down the port and it was left abandoned. Over the years, Essenport has traded hands a few times, each owner making small gains in rebuilding the port only to run out of money or encounter problems. It wasn't until recently that the Stoneward Group, a foreign multinational corporation, purchased the island as a shipping hub for their granite and other goods. The Stoneward Group finally completed the restoration of Essen and outfitted for their purposes as well. Description Since Essenports reconstruction by the Stoneward Group, the island is in the best shape it has been in. The large deep-water port was perfect for the large vessels used to transport granite. Essenport features a market, an bustling inn, clusters of houses, a warehouse, the harbormaster's office, and the headquarters for the Stoneward Group in Kul Tiras. The warehouse near the docks is used to store granite and other goods shipped by Silvercrow Trading Company, a subsidiary of the Stoneward Group. The day to day running of the town is conducted by the Harbormaster, who also issues licenses to ships to dock and oversees the warehouse. The Harbormaster is Geoffrick Stoneward, younger brother of the founder and the Chief Executive Officer, Lord Toderick Stoneward. Most of the residents of Essen are living there temporarily with almost no permanent residents. The inhabitants of Essen are mostly sailors, fishermen, merchants, and security hired by the Stoneward Group. The offices of the Stoneward Group are the headquarters for the company's operations in Kul Tiras. The Stoneward Group owns two businesses that operate in Kul Tiras. The Silvercrow Trading Company transports and sells the granite mined by the Thonbridge Company, another subsidiary of the Stoneward Group, in Alterac to Boralus, Stormwind, and other ports. Brennadam Arms is a Tirassian arms manufacturer that was struggling with starting it's business. The Stoneward Group purchased the arms manufacturer and the business has taken a turn for the better, although the firearms manufactured there are not exported and thus are not shipped to Essenport. The offices include the offices of the deputy officers of the company as well as a full office for both Brennadam Arms and the Silvercrow Trading Company. There is also an office for Lord Toderick Stoneward for when he frequents Essenport. Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Kul Tiras Locations Category:Ports